Vehicle spotlights, such as those employed by law enforcement are typically mounted to an A-pillar of a vehicle. To allow the spotlight to be aimed, a user-operated handle is connected thereto and is fed into a passenger compartment of the vehicle by drilling a hole into the A-pillar. Undesirably, in situations where the operator is driving the vehicle and needs to aim the spotlight, the operator must take his or her hand off the steering wheel in order to manipulate the handle. As such, there is a need for a vehicle lighting system that is capable of automatically controlling a spotlight while also offering manual control without requiring a user to give up control of the steering wheel. The present disclosure is intended to satisfy this need.